Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same to prevent deterioration in visibility.
Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel displays for displaying an image include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs) and the like.
The flat display devices include a display region for displaying an image and a non-display region formed around the display region. In particular, a plurality of outer signal lines for supplying a driving signal to the display region are formed in the non-display region. Upon receiving exterior light, the outer signal lines reflect the light, causing deterioration in visibility. When a bezel region where the outer signal lines are formed is shielded by a light-shielding member or the like in order to prevent deterioration in visibility, at least a part of an alignment mark disposed in the bezel region is shielded by the light-shielding member. Accordingly, disadvantageously, visibility of the alignment mark is deteriorated and accuracy of the subsequent process using the alignment mark is thus deteriorated.